Deadulus Class Carrier (Robotech)
BACKGROUND (as per macross mecha manual with slight modification by me) The SLV-111 Daedalus was built as a semi-submersible assault carrier deployed by the UEG Forces in the ocean surrounding South Ataria Island (crash site of the SDF-1). The ship's main feature was a collapsible ramp extending from the bow of the ship outward, designed to load the Destroid series mecha and then promptly sortie Destroids upon arrival at an enemy base. Both the Daedalus and the aircraft carrier Prometheus were sea going vessels that became caught in the desperate space fold escape of the SDF-1 Macross in 2009. The Daedalus endured the deep space environment and was docked to the starboard side of the SDF-1 Macross shortly thereafter. The ship remained docked with the SDF-1 Macross until the Defensive Battle of Macross City in January 2012 where it was destroyed along with the Prometheus and the SDF-1 by Khyron's suicide ram attack. Several other hulls were laid, finsihed and deployed out at sea prior to the Rain of Death and survived the attack. These along with surviving Prometheus class Carriers were quite instrumental in the reconstruction efforts and defense around the planet. Model Type - Daedulus Class - Semi-submersible Force Landing Craft Crew - 1660 + 200 mecha personnel + 450 command staff + 650 marines. Can support a maximum 2850 people. MDC By Location Main Hull 17 000 Hull per 40 ft 100 Main Flight Deck 2 500 Forward Loading Ramp 2 000 Forward Loading Door 2 000 Elevators 500 ea Bridge Structure 1 500 Propellers 500 ea Twin Lasers 100 ea Missile Launchers 150 ea Torpedo Tubes 200 ea Armour - stops upto and including standard 25mm rounds Speed Surface - 32 knots Submerged - 17 knots Maximum Depth - 250m safely, 300m crush depth Range - Essentially decades but combat ops is limited to approximately 30 days. Statistics Height - 74m Length - 488m Width - 60m Weight - 240 000 surface displacement, 345 000 tons submerged displacement Cargo - Enough supplies to last the crew 12 monthsof deploymen Power System - Early production Reflex Furnace Cost - Unknown but presumed to be Billions of US dollars Weapons Weapon Type - Twin laser Turrets (6) Primary Purpose - Anti-Aircraft/Missile Range - 12km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 6 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Missile Launchers (12) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-8 Payload - 8 ready with 64 in a reload magazine. Takes 1 full melee to reload the launchers Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Torpedo Tubes (8) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 130km Damage - varies by warhead Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time upto 3 times per melee Payload - 88 total torpedoes carried for use by the 8 launchers. Warhead types are Heavy H.E. and Armour Piercing Bonuses - na Bonuses and penalties -4 dodge vs other naval vessels cannot dodge fire from fighters/mecha Systems of Note Radar - Range of 1000km, track a total of 144 targets simultaneously Sonar - Range of 200km, track a total of 48 targets simultaneously Radio Communications - Range of 2000km, boosted by seveal factors via satellite relay. ECM - opponents are -15% to all read sesnory instrument skill rolls Carried Craft UEDF/RDF 2010 48 Tomahawk main battle destroids, 48 Spartan main battle destroids, 30 Defender AAA destroids, 30 Phalanx missile destroids. 12 Helicopters ASC Post UEEF/REF Departure 48 Salamander main battle robots 120 Kraken power armors. 12 Helicopters References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html Robotech Reference Guide Mecha HQ Robotech RPG